Ordinary Day
by JournalistInRed
Summary: Just an ordinary day for Numbuh 362, until someone comes to see her.


**Disclaimer: I do not own KND, that's Mr. W's job. I also do not own Ordinary day. It's by Vanessa Carlton. Go look it up. The only thing I own is the idea for this one-shot. :P**

_Just a day,_

_Just an ordinary day._

_Just trying to get by._

A blonde girl with a tiger striped sweatshirt and aqua jeans was sitting at a desk, looking quite overworked. She was filling out papers, forms, anything that was thrown her way. An ordinary day for Rachel McKenzie. It was always paperwork, mission specs, and bu-millions of kids asking question after question. Everyday she would handle it well though, for that's her life. Day after day of just trying to get by.

_Just a boy,_

_Just an ordinary boy._

_But he was looking to the sky._

Nigel Uno was a well known person. Him and his team would always have a mission or something to attend to. Today was an exception though. He was lying on the green grass of his backyard looking up at the clouds. He wondered what was happening up at moonbase, and decided he would check it out himself...

Nigel had just gotten to the moon, and he wandered over to his dear friend's office.

The boy walked in, and saw the girl in those stacks of paperwork. Rachel slumped over into the huge pile of neatly stacked paperwork, which fell over in the process. She sat back up again, realizing what she did, and groaned.

"Need a little help?" Nigel said, standing in the doorway, smirking at her.

"A little." She said, smiling at the boy, who had scared her a little. She hadn't noticed that he had been standing in the door for the past few minutes.

Nigel helped Rachel pick up the papers, and she sat them back down on her desk. Rachel looked drained of life, bored to death. He just had to do something about that. Nigel looked out the window. He had the perfect plan.

The bald Brit took her hand and took her to the nearest docking station.

"What are you doing? I have to finish all that paperwork, and I have things I have to take care -."

Nigel interrupted her with a, "Come with me. Trust me Rachel, you need a break."

Rachel had no intention of arguing with that logic.

_And as he asked if I would come along,_

_I started to realize._

They unloaded off of Nigel's R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R., and Rachel was surprised at her surroundings.

"Where are we?" she asked.

They were in a large room with blue carpet, and white walls. However, the ceiling is quite different from normal ceilings. The whole thing was made from glass. See-through. And best part was, it was night, and you could see all the stars shining oh-so-brightly. The room had two beanbags, a mini-fridge, a TV, and two lamps you could turn on and off. It was quite spectacular, actually. Rachel had never noticed how serene and peaceful the world could be. She had never realized how miraculous the stars are. She never had the time.

"We're in my hideout. I come here to relax. It's kind of my safe haven where nobody would know to find me. Well, now that I've shown you this, you would know, but... you know what I mean, right?"

She nodded her head.

"I thought you needed this. To get away from the rest of the world for a minute. Just... step back and let the world do its thing for a moment."

Rachel knew exactly what he meant by that. For a second she wondered if he could read minds. Nah.

"Look at all the stars, aren't they the coolest thing you've ever seen?"

The blonde looked over at her friend, and saw a side of him nobody else sees.

The not-so uptight, bossy, stubborn person he can be. Just a boy who has his dreams, like all other kids.

And she realized something. That he always finds just what he's looking for.

_That everyday he finds,_

_Just what he's looking for._

Nigel pointed to the night sky in amazement. He was showing me a shooting star, and it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

She looked over at him again, and saw a gleam in his eyes. Something that she's only seen when he's watching stars. He shined like that beautiful shooting star.

"Make a wish."

_Like a shooting star,_

_He shines._

**I decided to leave it at that. Because if I didn't it would get all long, and boring. We wouldn't want that now would we?**

**I'm pretty surprised. I think I did okay considering this is my second songfic.**

**Do you think so?**

**Well, even if you hated it, (or loved it! ;D) REVIEW!**

**Tell me how I did, or else I won't know what I did wrong/right.**

**Well anyways, THANK YOU FOR READING! :)**

**P.S. Operation: REUNION chapter 2 will be coming shortly to a computer/phone/etc near you! I have to make a couple (coughminorcough) adjustments first.**

**P.S.S. I will be at camp this weekend, plus school just started, so I will have less time on here. So, (I'm sorry) that means less uploading, and reading/reviewing! :( Sorry for any inconveniences. You should know that I love you all!**

**As always,**

**Lexi.**


End file.
